frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Thundertree
This group of heroic adventurers got their name after a long stint of adventuring together. After near countless dangerous situations, and numerous instances of arguing over a group name, Ulfar Copperfinder announced to the Baron of Vallaki that the group was called 'The Heroes of Thundertree.' The Name: There was a ruined village that made its way through the storm, and is currently located to the West of Phandalin in the Free Lands South of Blackaxe, it is called Thundertree. At the time when the heroes traveled there, it was under the control of a green dragon name Venomfang, who had a thrall of cultists serving him. The heroes inadvertently entered combat with the dragon and cultists at the same time, and when things look dire, turned the tides to escape. After slaying the evil dragon serving cultists, and heroes regrouped and discussed how heroic a party they were destined to be. After much debate, the group overcame many other challenges in the region. The group did eventually return to Thundertree to slay the dragon, but now with Nars Dendar in the place of Dargrim Rustfire. The heroes entered the dragon's lair and slew him easily with a simple plan. The group burst in, Ulfar kicked the dragon to the ground, and everyone else stabbed it to death. After which, Nars Dendar created a series of items out of the dragon's empowered remains. Shortly thereafter, the group cleansed the undead filth from the cellars of the barracks and recovered the Shield of Thundertree, a powerful relic for which the town was named. The shield is currently wielded by Sir Quintus. The current members of the group are: * Ulfar Copperfinder * Nars Dendar * Claudius "Clyde" of Earstheim * Selgaard Sorensson * Sir Quintus Prior Member of the group: * Dargrim Rustfire Post Games: Week 1: The Triboar Trail Week 2: Welcome to Phandalin Week 3: The Mysterious Glasstaff Week 4: Will Adventure for Salted Pork Week 5: Old Owl Well Week 6: Assault of Cragmaw Castle Week 7: Doppelganger Danger Week 8: Operation Pendulum Week 9: The Dragon is Real Week 10: The Lady of Neverwinter Wood Week 11: WOOOOSH! Week 12: The Black Spider Week 13: RIP Glass Staff, RIP Spell Forge Week 14: Chad's Awesome Dungeon's and Dragons Adventure That Everybody Loves Week 15: 99 Problems, but a Lich Ain't One Week 16: Venomfang Week 17: It Should Have Been Gone... Week 18: Comfortably Numb Week 19: The Crooked Lord Week 20: Paid in Blood Week 21: The Vistani Week 22: Murders and Miners Week 23: What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse **The Heroes of Thundertree Entered the Plane of Ravenloft** Week 1: What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse Week 2: It's Never Sunny in Barovia Week 3: Probable Cause Week 4: A Thump in the Night Week 5: Raising the Stakes Week 6: Demon Hand Joe Week 7: Get in Da 'Towwa Week 8: He Doesn't Drink... Wine Week 9: The Man in the Mist **The Heroes of Thundertree Entered the Plane of Frostholm** Week 24: Are We There Yet? Week 25: The Friends Who Help Each Other Week 26: Priorities **The Heroes of Thundertree Entered the Plane of Ravenloft** Week 10: Did Someone Say Heist? Week 11: Whizzard of Wines Week 12: Mad Mage to Mad House Week 13: Das Luftraven Week 14: This is Fine Week 15: Baba Lasagna Week 16: Strahd's Basement Week 17: Teleportation Bites Week 18: Ups and Downs **The Heroes of Thundertree Entered the Plane of Frostholm** Week 27: Pop In and Out Again **The Heroes of Thundertree Entered the Plane of Ravenloft** Week 19: Enter the Amber Temple Category:Organization Category:Organizations